It's not my fault
by Aleeravilu
Summary: "I told you, it wasn't me! I'd never trip on my own like that!" The young Cavallone boss pouts. "Right, boss, we believe you, really"   "No, you have to believe me, it's not my fault!"


Hello everyone, this is my very first fic of KHR.

The reason I created this were: I absolutely adore Dino and his clumsiness + this very random idea that popped up in my head when I was riding my motorbike ~~ a new story is born, yeah! XD!

Well, this is just for fun though, I never mean to offend Dino in anyway. However, if it does, I apologize.

I would also very appreciate it if you reviews, really wanna know what you think, it can help me improve a lot in the future ^^

Okay, that's enough of my blabbling,

Enjoy you story!

Disclaimer: As much as I want, I do not own Dino or any other characters from KHR.

Big thanks to VirguleAddict for being my beta reader!

* * *

><p><strong>It's not my fault<strong>

Dino really hates it when people keep calling him a klutz.

"It's not my fault I keep falling everywhere I go!" The blonde thinks out loud, almost yelling. Then as he hears weird sound coming from somewhere in front of him, some sounded almost painful as if person were trying hard to retain his own voice, realization strikes him, he is standing in the same room with all of his subordinates. And the painful sound he heard was indeed from those who were holding their stomachs, trying too hard not to laugh.

Dino lets out a small sigh, "I was thinking out loud again wasn't I?"

Romario, his most trusted right-hand man, comes up from the ground, placing a hand on his shoulders, "We all know it isn't your fault boss, please don't concern yourself with such minor thing"

As soothing as that sounds, the blonde can't help but notice the slight frown Romario is wearing, 'Even he is laughing at me'. Seriously, Dino feelslike crying to his heart content, "Anyway, let's begin our meeting"

~_2 hours later_~

"The meeting went well, at least nothing bad has happened", Dino says out loud as he wanders in his huge mansion. Thinking out loud seems to have become one of his habits this time around. "Let see, what should I dooo…." Before he can finish his sentence, Dino finds himself falling flat on the floor, making a loud thump sound.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Dino yells for the third time of the day, turning back to see what causes him to fall this time, and as expected, a stupid banana peel was there, lying innocently on the ground as if nothing happened.

"That's it, I've had enough of you. I'm not gonna let you ruin my cool image any longer! I'm gonna destroy you stupid banana peel!" Exclaims Dino as he stands up and rushes as the thing with murderous intent.

Just when he's about to grab that stupid banana peel, only a mere centimeter away, then(…)

THUMP!

What the heck?

Upon looking at his feet, Dino finds yet another banana peel stuck in his shoes.

He tries to stand up from his lying position, only to feels himself flying toward to floor again, "Gosh, if this keeps up, kissing the floor will be one of my new found habits from now!"

Wait what? How in the world did he fall, he was sure to kick off that banana peel wasn't he? Or at least that's what he thought, until he sees two more peels behind him.

Never before has the young boss of Cavallone felt so angry at something as ridiculous and useless as banana peels. However, those stupid things are surely getting on his nerve(s) now. They have knocked him off his feet for god knows how many times, yet no one but he seems to be able to see them. This time, gosh, just this time, he will get his revenge on those stupid peels, then no one will ever Ever laughs at him again.

Dino violently grabs those peels as he tries to reach the lighter he keeps in the pocket.

"I'm going to burn you slowly stupid banana peels. I will make you feel all the pain that you have given me. You're gonna pay for your crime Evil banana peel(s)!" The blonde growls dangerously as he slowly brings the flame closer to his targets.

"Bosssssssssss!" Dino quickly turns his head around, only to find about a dozen of his subordinates running toward him, "Put that lighter down before you burn yourself!"

"Hehehe, watch closely guys, I'm gonna eliminate these stupid things that has been causing me to fall lately!" An evil grin appears on Dino's face as he turns around to continue his "job".

Blink

Blink blink

WHAT?

"Where are those banana peels? I had them right in my hand!" Dino cries out loud.

"It's okay boss. We believe that you're a very cool guy, even though you randomly trip on yourself. Don't worry, you have all of our respect!" Romario smiles gently as he helps Dino gets up on his feet, though it doesn't take a genius to realize his trying hard to retain his laugh.

'No you don't understand. It's not my fault. It's the banana peeeeeeeeeeeeeeels!'

* * *

><p><em>Aleera<em>


End file.
